OBSESSED
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Cerita cinta tidak selamanya mulus bak jalanan beraspal. Begitupun dengan Yunho, orang yang sangat ia sukai ternyata berbalik membencinya. YUNJAE.. YUNJAE.. YUNJAE.. Yunho x Jaejoong.


Disclaimer: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

.

.

Title: OBSESSED

Author: ReDeviL9095

Pair: Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre: AU, OOC, BL, typo(s), bad romance #LOL

Warn: Don't like don't read, thank u~

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta tak harus memiliki adalah petuah klasik yang sering kali aku baca dan dengar entah dimana. Tapi bagi diriku pribadi kalimat itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah ajaran kemunafikan belaka. Hanya sebuah bentuk sugesti untuk menghibur hati dari duka lara kekecewaan asmara.

Pendapat orang memang tidak selamanya salah, akan tetapi pengalaman sendiri jauh lebih mendekati bukti. Dan aku pernah mengalaminya, mencintai seseorang namun tak pernah bisa meraihnya.

Entah terbuat dari apa bahan baku hati pujaan hatiku itu. Kenapa dia selalu menghadirkan benteng kokoh yang amat sulit untuk ku lewati. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sosokku di matanya sampai-sampai ia gemar sekali menatapku penuh rasa tidak suka.

Aku pun kadang tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menaruh rasa suka pada laki-laki berwajah cantik seperti dirinya. Ya, wajahya memang cantik tapi sayang perangainya tak secantik wajahnya.

Sebagian teman karib ku bilang, aku mampu menarik perhatian beberapa wanita dan pria gay maupun bisexual hanya dengan tampangku saja. Belum lagi jika disandingkan dengan seonggok harta benda milikku yang tentu akan membuat mata orang-orang matrealistis sang pemuja hedonisme bertekuk lutut menyembah untuk mengeruknya. Tapi sayangnya untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin dikejar. Karena aku ingin mengejar. Mengejar dirinya. Dirinya si cantik angkuh bak permata paling mahal khas bangsawan.

Terus terang aku jadi merasa tertantang sendiri menghadapi kelakuannya. Ini menarik. Sungguh!

Biasanya sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan, kelak jika sudah diraih nanti akan ada kepuasaan yang tersendiri yang tak bisa untuk dijabarkan.

.

.

.

"Yo Yunho!"

Aku berdecak pelan mendapati sosok yang sejak pagi tadi kuhindari sekarang malah menampakan batang hidungnya tepat di depan pintu ruang kamarku.

Gah… siapa maidnya yang sudah berani mengijinkan pria berjidat lebar ini menerobos gerbang rumahku di luar sana.

"Aku kira kau sekarat my man~ tumben sekali di jam seperti ini kau masih bercinta dengan bantal gulingmu itu. What's wrong heum? Kau sedang tidak terserang impoten dadakan bukan?"

Aku meraih bantal dan melemparkan tepat pada wajah si bodoh Park. Kurang ajar sekali dia, datang-datang langsung berkicau seenak jidatnya.

"Sepertinya mulutmu itu perlu dijejal makanan Taepoong.. Bastard!"

Yoochun tertawa, "Jadi apa yang terjadi, Jung sajangnim? Kenapa kau membiarkan kursi ruang kerjamu kosong hari ini huh? Bukankah sudah ku katakan sejak seminggu yang lalu kalau jadwal hari ini adalah pertemuan dengan klien dari Osaka? DEMI TUHAN JUNG YUNHO kau membuat malu proyek kali ini karena direktur kita yang terhormat tidak menunjukan wajah brengseknya di rapat pertemuan pertama bisnis ini."

"Diam lah bodoh. Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk merecokiku lebih baik kau keluar!"

"Keluar mata sipitmu! Setidaknya jika memang kau berhalangan hadir kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku bodoh?"

"Aku sedang malas memegang telepon, kau dengar itu?"

"Aish, Jung Yunho kau benar-benar brengsek."

"Tutup mulutmu idiot, kau pikir kau siapa berani mengatai atasanmu?"

"Untuk atasan yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dirimu, maaf saja aku tidak sudi.. Cih!"

Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut bodohnya dengan asbak keramik yang berada di atas nakas sebelah ranjangku.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? Kau terlihat menyedihkan hyung.. Seperti orang patah hati saja.."

Aku melirik Yoochun yang sekarang memilih duduk di atas ranjang tepat di sampingku."Ya benar, aku memang sedang patah hati,"

"Oh no... Jangan bilang gara-gara lelaki berwajah wanita itu."

"Namanya Jaejoong, Chun!"

"Memang apa bagusnya si Jaejoong itu huh? Angkuh, sombong, sok jual mahal, lagaknya seperti artis saja. Ayolah hyung... Masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik daripada dia, kenapa kau malah membiarkan dirimu direndahkan oleh orang miskin sepertinya?"

"Ini bukan soal baik buruk atau kaya miskinnya seseorang Yoochun ah, tapi ini soal ketertarikan hati," belaku. Rasanya tidak nyaman juga mendengar Yoochun menghina Jaejoong sedemikian rupa.

"Aku pikir kau sudah buta karena bisa-bisanya kau tertarik dengan orang berperangai seperti itu.. Tsk!"

"Kau boleh saja beranggapan seperti itu karena memang bukan kau yang mengalaminya... pabbo."

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin meradang. Ia paling anti jika mendapati pemandangan yang seperti ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Dimana sosok Jaejoong akan merengek ini dan itu kepadanya. Oh ayolah.. Jaejoong itu lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya. Tapi kenapa ia senang sekali bersikap layaknya bocah sinting seperti ini, Changmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Please Changmin ah.. Aku ingin sekali menonton film itu, sayang sekali Junsu ada pertandingan sepak bola antar clubnya jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku pergi," oceh Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengetik tugas kuliah di laptopnya.

"Kau sudah besar hyung. Memangnya aku pengawalmu kemana-mana harus minta ditemani? Kalau hyung merasa kesepian, aku sarankan hyung lebih baik mencari pacar saja." balas Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari layar laptop tersebut.

"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan, brat! Mau menemaniku tidak?"

"Sayang sekali harus ku katakan tidak.. Kau lihat sendiri bukan aku sedang sibuk."

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Membujuk Changmin memang tak semudah membujuk Junsu. Pemuda ini sudah dipastikan memiliki seribu satu dalih yang akan ia jadikan sebagai alasan penolakan. Padahal Jaejoong sangat ingin sekali menonton film itu, ia bahkan rela akan membelikan dua tiket gratis kepada siapa saja yang mau menemaninya menonton.

Aish, jinjja!

.

.

.

Audi berwarna hitam itu terpakir beberapa meter dari pinggiran sungai kebanggan Korea Selatan. Sudah tiga jam Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya berkeliling jalanan Seoul tanpa tahu kemana arah tujuan. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang membutuhkan keadaan sunyi sepi tanpa gangguan dari siapapun untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Setumpuk berkas di kantor memang kerap kali mendatangkan stress bagi Yunho. Proyek ini itu, data keuangan, perkembangan saham, laba perusahaan, utung rugi, utang piutang dan segala macam tetek bengek kehidupan pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya.

Menjadi seorang direktur bukan berarti kau hanya tinggal duduk di kursi mahal untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan saja. Hey, dia adalah atasan. Seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar pada kelangsungan para bawahannya. Ada ratusan karyawan Jung Corp yang menggantungkan kebutuhan pangan mereka di tangan seorang Jung Yunho. Maka sudah sepantasnya Yunho yang telah dilimpahkan tanggung jawab sebesar itu harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara bagaimana membina Jung Corp agar tetap bertahan dan memiliki kemajuan dalam produktivitas usahanya.

Dan terkadang Yunho merasakan hidupnya benar-benar jenuh, monoton, tak berwarna karena ia lebih banyak mencurahkan pikirannya untuk kantor, kantor dan kantor. Setidaknya sebagai manusian normal, Yunho butuh seseorang yang mampu membuat hari-harinya jungkir balik dengan perasaan familiar yang bisa disebut kasih sayang. Ia ingin mencintai dan dicintai seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Ia sangat ingin memiliki kisah percintaan yang akan mengaduk-aduk hati dan pikirannya.

Atau singkatnya, Yunho butuh seseorang untuk pemanis hidupnya dari peliknya tanggung jawab seorang Jung sang hartawan. Yunho perlu seseorang untuk mengalihkan arah pandang kedua mata sipitnya dari setumpuk berkas pekerjaan kepada segaris wajah penuh pesona yang mampu menggetarkan perasaan.

Dan orang itu adalah Jaejoong.

Anggapan Yunho untuk saat ini memang demikian, baginya hanya Jaejoong lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggelitik hatinya di waktu sekarang. Tak perlu alasan kenapa orang itu harus Jaejoong, karena Yunho sendiri belum menemukan alasan kenapa dia bisa menyukai Jaejoong? Biarlah nanti waktu yang akan menjawab kenapa takdirnya harus seperti itu..

.

.

.

Yunho menajamkan pandangan matanya kelika ia melihat sosok Jaejoong berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han.

Ia tidak salah. Yunho sangat yakin jika itu memang Jaejoong meski jarak dirinya dan Jaejoong tersamarkan oleh kegelapan malam.

"Hai.." Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendecih ketika mendapati sosok Yunho telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho basa basi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jaejoong disini. Hahaha jodohkah? Molla...

"Bukan urusanmu."

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendapat jawaban benada ketus seperti biasanya. Ah... Kenapa Jaejoong ini sombong sekali?!

"Kau berjalan sendirian, aku juga tidak melihat mobilmu. Kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia benar-benar berhati beton. Istilahnya Yunho sudah lumayan kebal menghadapi sikap acuh tak acuh lelaki cantik pujaannya itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku kesini terbang atau berenang toh itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Aku hanya bertanya Jaejoong ah. Masa begitu saja tidak boleh?" ujar Yunho membela diri.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara, Jung Yunho. Aku sedang kesal. Jadi daripada kau menjadi korban kekesalanku lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini!" ujar si lelaki cantik bersungut-sungut.

Jaejoong sangat kesal malam ini, kekesalannya seolah tertimbun kekesalan selanjutnya. Pertama karena ia gagal mengajak Changmin menonton film, kedua karena tiket film yang akan ia tonton habis padahal ia sudah bersusah payah mengantri panjang dalam barisan, dan sekarang saat ia sedang ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya Yunho malah datang menganggunya seperti ini.

Gahhhhh... Shit!

"Hey, ini tempat umum.. Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk tetap berada disini bukan..?" cetus Yunho. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berduaan dengan Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku saja yang pergi."

"Kau mau kemana? Malam sudah cukup larut, lebih baik aku luapkan saja kekesalanmu padaku. Kalau sudah hilang nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yunho melirik pergelangan tanga kirinya dan melihat jam memang sudah menunjuk pada pukul sebelas malam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Temanku? Keluargaku? Sok peduli sekali kau jadi orang huh.."

"Aku menawarkan kebaikan disini. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi jika kau tak keberatan aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu... Boleh tidak?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendengar bualan manis Yunho, "Aku tidak suka berteman dengan seseorang yang memiliki niat terselubung di belakangnya."

Yunho terkekeh, "Atas dasar apa kau berani menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti nalar, dan biasanya nalarku selalu benar."

"Baiklah aku akan jujur mengatakan maksud terselubung apa yang kau sindir barusan. Ya aku mendekatimu karena memang aku tertarik padamu. Jadi maukah kau berteman denganku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Sekilas Jaejoong melihat ada seringaian di wajah Yunho.. "Cih.. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Itu hanya anggapanmu saja. Karena toh alasanku tadi adalah sebuah keberanian karena aku mampu mengatakan apa adanya seperti itu."

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak sadar fakta bahwa Yunho memiliki badan yang lebih besar darinya, sudah sejak dari tadi ia ingin sekali menempeleng kepala kecil laki-laki Jung tersebut. "Jadi kau bermaksud membanggakan dirimu, begitu?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Mungkin saja karena kau selalu buruk melihat diriku jadi apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan pernah ada baiknya di matamu."

"Kau meracau disini Jung Yunho.. Aku sedang kesal dan sekarang kau malah membuat mood ku jatuh tersungkur."

Dengan sigap Yunho segera menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong manakala si cantik itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.. "Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah jelaskan, kau boleh cerita apa saja yang sudah membuatmu kesal seperti ini? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi pendengarmu disini."

"Aku tidak sudi membuang waktuku untukmu bodoh!"

Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya, menghempaskan tangan kanan Yunho yang mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau itu tidak punya malu atau bagaimana eum? Sudah berkali-kali aku peringatkan untuk jangan menggangguku Jung Yunho!" lanjutnya berapi-api.

Melihat mimik wajah sang pujaan yang siap meledak oleh amarah, Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu jadi begitu membenciku seperti ini Jaejoong? Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku sebelumnya! Aku benar-benar butuh alasan yang cukup masuk akal kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku huh?" Yunho benar-benar sudah putus asa untuk mencari cara yang bagaimana lagi agar si liar ini bisa sedikit dijinakan.

"Aku membencimu karena kelakuanmu yang selalu membuatku risih, kau tahu?! Kau menyukai orang yang jelas sekali tidak menyukaimu dan bodohnya kau terus saja mengejar meski aku sudah mengabaikanmu berkali-kali. Paham itu eoh!" jerit Jaejoong sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau memang perlu dijinakan Jaejoongie.. Kita lihat saja nanti," Yunho tersenyum melihat sosok Jaejoong melangkah lebar-lebar di atas jembatan sungai Han.

.

.

.

END?

* * *

Allow.. Apa kabar ffn ^^)/

I'm kambek #LOL

Aku sengaja menghilang dan menghapus semua ff yang sudah dipost kemarin-kemarin adalah karena 1. Aku sedang sakit saat itu, 2. Aku memang berniat berhenti nulis XD

Maaf sedalam-dalamnya buat nae namdongsaeng PhantoMirotic karena aku menghilang gitu aja tanpa jejak #bow

Aku sengaja tidak menghapus semua ff mu karena aku memang tidak punya hak disitu #cling

Dan meskipun aku bilang kalo aku terlalu sibuk sampe ga punya waktu buat nulis tapi ternyata tidak bisa dipungkiri kalo jariku mendadak kangen senam di atas tombol(?) tab/ponsel #TROL

Thank you :)

ReDeviL9095


End file.
